


It's green mango

by Kumikocr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakasakuweek, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikocr/pseuds/Kumikocr
Summary: Sakura offers kakashi some ice cream and a date.  Kakashi accepts, delighted and confused.





	

Warmth leaking trough the tree tops.

_“ I love you," said Akane at the border of ecstasy._

A ruffle of leaves

_“I want to love you every day, every night.” Shin increased his pace in res-_

Is that a new shampoo I smell?

 

 

> -Kaka-sensei!
> 
> -Yo!

Now what’s with that face, looking like pakkun all of a sudden…

 

 

> -How can you waste away such beautiful afternoon by reading those filthy books?

Ah, of course.

 

 

> -I don’t know what you mean, Sakura-chan. The comforting shade of a sturdy tree, good literature and now the company of a beautiful lady make the perfect afternoon in my opinion.

I love it when she blushes like that. Maybe I was too direct this time but that new outfit fits her quite nicely. Is that pink lace I see?

 

 

> -N-nonsense sensei! The weather is too hot for a simple shade to be enough.

Guess Akane will have to wait until later

 

 

> -And what do you suggest would be a proper way to spend this heated afternoon?

What? Did she come with that Ice cream? Kami, who thought a simple white sundress could be so distracting.

 

 

> -Here sensei. It’s a new flavor,  thought you might enjoy it. I know you don’t like sweets, so I think this will please you!

You don’t need ice cream to please me dear. To think she thought of me and bought this, my cute little Sakura.

 

 

> -Maah, Sakura-chan, you didn’t have to.
> 
> -It was no bother. Please try it
> 
> -Hm.

Is that, who thought of making a salty acid ice cream? And why does it taste so good?

 

 

> -What flavor is this?
> 
> -Green mango with salt. It’s from abroad. Do you like it?
> 
> -It’s delicious. No wonder you’re my favorite female student, spoiling your poor old sensei like this.

Did I say something wrong?

 

> -(at least he's aware I'm female)I’m no longer your student, but I'm glad you liked it.
> 
> -Hmm.

What's going on?

 

 

> -This week is the moon festival Kakashi …
> 
> -It is, isn't it?
> 
> -I was wondering if you’d be interested in going with me?

Would I ever

 

 

> -Hoo, and here I thought you were just treating and old man to some kindness. Bribing your sensei like that Sakura-chan, so low
> 
> -Oh shut it! You know it wasn't like that

As wild as always, I wish to never see that fire dwindle.

 

 

> -I thought you'd be going with Naruto?
> 
> -He'll be going with Hinata this year.
> 
> -In that case I’m confident Gai’s student would be happy to accompany you.
> 
> -Tenten.
> 
> -That Inuzuka kid?
> 
> -Some civilian girl.
> 
> -…Shikamaru?
> 
> \- Now you’re just fucking with me… come on, would you?

Would I what? Dear god, is her choice of words intentional? How far is she willing to play this game?

How far am i?

 

 

> -I don-
> 
> -I have a nasty right hook, but I don’t bite.

Pity

 

 

> -I know you’d rather enjoy it alone with your dirty books or competing with Gai, but I need a companion and we could both use some company, I’m sure.

Is that what this is about? Years waiting for that bratty bastard and now she’s feeling lonely?

 

 

> -Maybe Sasuke’ll be back for the festival. It’d be a nice surprise.

I can’t take advantage of those hormones, as much as I’d like to.

 

 

> -Yes, I’m sure Naruto would be elated to see him then. If that were the case, I’d prefer to receive him next to you.

This is some dangerous territory you’re stepping into, love… what brought this sudden change?

 

 

> -I’d have to get myself a cane to stand around that long, these poor bones aren’t what they used to be after all.

And anyone with one eye can see that

 

 

> -I’ll fix you up, we can’t have all that talent, knowledge and stamina go to waste, can we?

Shit, damn jiraiya and his fetish with medics!

 

 

> -A few minutes and I’ll leave you as good as new, sensei.

DON’T say it like that, can’t you see what you do to me?

You little minx, you can see it…. Well then…

 

 

> -Hm… on one condition
> 
> -Yes?
> 
> -Drop the sensei

And give me more of those smirks please

 

 

> -Promise I’ll only call you that when you want me to, kakashi.

Walking away like that… should i make her wait or show her just how I'd  like to see her beautiful back?

 

 

> -Wear something pretty then.

Patience is a virtue kakashi, and good things come for those who wait.

 

 

> -Pick me up at 7!

Smile.

And worship every inch of your body at 10, got it.

 

Dammit, I didn’t even ask why the sudden change. Not that it matters.

Lovely scent of roses and anise.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, specially in English. But I wanted to be part of the kakasaku week and it was fun to write so... yeah..
> 
> Revised


End file.
